


Hands

by totkff



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totkff/pseuds/totkff
Summary: Rio is back after being shot down by the one person he thought he could trust. With his feelings on high alert, he retreats and rethinks his plans to climb back to the top of the food chain. Making friends and enemies along the way as another power player comes from the shadows.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Rio (Good Girls) & Original Character(s), Rio (Good Girls)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	1. Rio

It was intimate touches that had Rio smiling like a fool. The way her perfectly manicured nails danced over the lines of the tattoo on his neck or the way her nails trailed lazily up and down his arm. It was her hands that he obsessed over. They were soft and perfect. The delicate tattoo that decorated her ring finger was even more perfect. _Rio._ It was a present to him, marking her as his, even if they weren’t officially together, they were still together. 

Professionally and platonically. Partners and friends with benefits. It was her who dropped by when he was laid up after being betrayed by Elizabeth. She’d tag along with Turner, her face set in a scowl as she fidgeted with her vest. She made small talk, made sure he always had whatever he needed. It was also her who had helped him organize the hit that made him free once again and hooked him up with a ride and enough cash to hold him over until he got back up and running. 

“You know you eventually have to choose, right?” He looked at her and smiled. “You can’t walk the thin line of good and bad forever.”

“It’s whatever,” She trailed her thumbs over his eyebrows and grinned. “I was looking out for a friend and now that friend is in the clear.” She moved away from him and grabbed her vest. “I can still be a good fucking detective. I’m working on a funny money case and I hope you know how to steer clear of it. I’m so close to pulling in my suspects.”

He shook his head slowly as he watched her finish suiting up. “That vest won’t protect you against a headshot. You know that?”

She nodded slowly and smirked. “I know but most dumbasses go for the vest. It’s the big boys that go for the head.” She shrugged. “I’ll see you later Rio.”

Rio grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him before leaning slightly down to rest his forehead against hers. “Just let me know how the case goes and if I can be of any help.”

“How about I only tell you things that are relative to you?” She sighed softly. “You’re out of the dark right now but you should stay that way. Don’t do anything stupid. You took out a lot of agents.”

“Why weren’t you with Turner that day?” He studied her face carefully. “You’re usually with him every step of the way. Didn’t trust me?”

She laughed. “Oh, so you wanted me gone huh? Okay, I see how it is, Rio.” She shook her head and shrugged. “I got stuck in the office, writing a statement about an arrest I made because the little bitch was crying about the cuffs being too tight on his wrists. If you can’t handle the consequences, maybe you should rethink the criminal path.”

Rio shook his head as he smiled. “Nah, you’re way too useful for me to want to get rid of.” He chuckled. “I got plenty of reasons to keep you alive and on my side. You got my name tattooed on you, so obviously you want to keep me around too.”

“See, I do plan on keeping you around, you, however, have to keep your shit together.” She rubbed his face softly. “I can only do so much, I’m sure you’ll let me know if I can go after your girl or not. She’s on the list, person of interest. Elizabeth Boland. One wrong move and she’s mine.”

“Don’t need her but give me some time. I’ve got a plan for her,” He held up his gun and smirked. “It’s going to be so good.” He pressed the side of the gun to her face. “Just asking for the time, work your case slowly.”

She grinned as she pushed him back slightly. “You got two months,” She laughed. “You better take care of that issue, or I’ll do it for you.”

“Oh, no, no.” He shook his head slowly, studying her before closing the space. His hands cupped her face as he raised her head a bit, so their eyes met. “Mama, you take what’s mine and I’ll be very upset, stay smart. You’ve made it this far, let’s just see how much further you can go.” He placed a kiss on her forehead. “I want to keep you around, Camilla.”

Camilla nodded as she rested her hands loosely on his wrists. Knowing he was very serious, his words coming across as a threat that he wouldn’t hesitate to keep when it came down to it. She knew his game, he was about what benefited him and not about anyone around him. “I know. I want to keep you around too Rio.”

“Good, good.” He patted her cheeks as he gave her a cocky grin. “We’re on the same page. That’s always good when it comes to business and personal relationships. I’ll see you later.”

**..**

_Later._ It hadn’t come soon enough. Instead of later. It had been three days. Three days of Camilla not turning up and surprising him. Three days of him worrying and needing to make sure she was still good because if she wasn’t good then he wasn’t either. Taking it upon himself, he did what was in his skillset, let himself into her home. A home he had never been to, let alone inside.

He took care when looking around, taking in the decor. It was minimal, it was as if he were in his own home. The apartment he had before Beth had invaded his sacred sanctuary. Everything had a place and he wasn’t sure what he was even looking for. He had no idea if anything had been disturbed. He took the stairs two at a time, heading straight for the master bedroom. When he walked in, he was hit in the face with the scent of vanilla and lavender. 

It was warm and welcoming, the bed was made, the curtains and blinds open, sunlight streaming in. It felt like somewhere he should be and at the same time, it felt as though he was soiling the place. His dark attire a stark contrast to the white and muted lavender accent. If this was Camilla, then how was she hardened enough to be where she was in the department. How was someone so tough and callous have such a soft and tender side?

“Rio?” Camilla walked into her bedroom, shocked to see the man standing in front of her bed. “What are you doing here?” She moved towards the bed, tossing her phone and hoodie on before kicking off her slides. 

“Hadn’t heard from you in three days,” He turned to look at her, taking in the bruising on her face along with the busted lip and nose. “Jesus, what the hell happened?” He took her face in his hands gently. “What happened Camilla?”

She looked at him and furrowed her brow. “You should see the other person,” She smiled as she pulled away from him. “I’m okay. It was a work incident, some hand to hand combat action, some shots fired. I didn’t get hit. I’m on paid leave right now. It’s my first day back home too.”

“Nah, nah, _nah._ ” He shook his head as he gritted his teeth. “ _Who?_ I know you’ve got a name and a face for me. Who put their hands on you, huh Camilla?”

“Rio-- Please, do not get involved, okay?” She undressed down to her bra and panties before crawling onto the bed and laying back against the pillows. “It was just a domestic violence call and the wife jumped me while I was putting the husband into the car. It was nothing, I was doing a ride-along with a newbie. He was shit obviously because he couldn’t contain the wife at all, got away with one cuff on her hand and I had to fight her off. She got in some good hits but my hits were better.”

Rio sighed, shrugging out of his peacoat before stepping out of his boots. He hated seeing her hurt and he hated it even more hearing that her co-worker was incompetent enough to allow it to happen. He eased onto the bed, resting between her legs, his head on her abdomen as he stared up at the ceiling. “You good though? I was worried.”

“I’m good, a little shaken up but good.” She trailed her nails over his scalp and smiled. “Did you break into my home? Or did you find the spare key?”

“Spare,” He let his eyes scan the bedroom before they settled on a picture of Camilla and an older lady. “That your mom?”

She shook her head as she ran her thumbs over his temples. “No, that’s my grandmother, she stepped up when my mom stepped down and disappeared. She passed away right after I graduated from the academy. Like, she made it four hours. Watched me do my thing and then she slipped away. It was the best day of my life, she finally got to be a peace. She always told me, I’m just waiting for you to achieve your goal. Look at me now, I get to run around and play detective and arrest people. Along with being very corrupt in certain situations.” She let out an awkward chuckle. “It’s crazy.”

“It is--It’s very _confusing._ ” Rio rested his palm against hers, taking in the size difference before he ran his thumb over her bruised knuckles. “You did get some hits in, huh?” He admired the contrast of the blues, blacks, and purples against her caramel skin. “You think you’ll ever get married?” He tapped on her ring finger softly. “A nice big diamond would look good on you.”

Camilla thought about it briefly before shrugging. “Not sure. I--I never really thought about it much. I figured it would be a thing that just happened, fall in love, get married, have some kids but it hasn’t happened for me and I’ve settled with that fact. It could just play out differently and I’m good with that too.”

He titled his head and looked up at her before he let his eyes fall onto a degree that sat on the nightstand. “You have a master’s, why don’t I know this?” 

“Never came up in conversation,” She glanced at her nightstand. “It’s a master’s in criminology, I focused on profiling. I like to look at people and pick them apart until they’re just a list of positive and negative characteristics on a piece of paper. It’s hard to fight that urge sometimes, to look past negatives and focus just on the positives.”

“What do you see when you look at me?” He sat up and looked down at her before pushing her hair out of her face. “Huh? Do you see me or do you see me?”

Shaking her head slowly the brunette closed her eyes. “Rio, you don’t want to know what I see when I look at you.”

“Try me,” Rio tapped softly on her cheeks. “I’m a big boy, I can handle it.”

She sat up and nodded. “You won’t ever want to talk to me again…”

“I’ll decide that.” He shrugged as he studied her face and body language carefully. “Come on Camilla, humor me.”


	2. Bankrolling

Camilla tossed her vest onto the sofa and let out a guttural groan as she unlaced her boots and kicked them across the room. One week back from leave and she had gotten kicked from a case that she had spent months working on. Months and months of research and surveillance, only for her captain to kick her off with a half-ass apology and a new order to work gang task force. 

“Fucking son of a bitch!” She growled as she pushed everything off the coffee table, before turning the table itself over. “Fucking asshole!” She grabbed the vase from the side table, launching it at the front door just as it opened. “Shit!”

“Jesus,” Rio walked in and took in the disorder of the space. “What happened?” He eyed the woman as he stepped over the broken glass. “What has you destroying your own spot?”

She pulled her hair from its ponytail and waved him off. “I got put on the gang task force, after spending months working the funny money case.” She rolled her eyes as she dropped onto the sofa and covered her face with the pillow before screaming into it. “Fucking son of a bitch, he says my skills are better suited for the task force and less for the case. All of a sudden.” She held her index and thumb fingers up, the space between them barely visible. “This close to arrests and I’m off, he just wants the praise without having put in the work.”

He turned the coffee table back over and sat on the sofa, placing his booted feet on the edge of the table. “I’m sorry, I know that you wanted to close that case, take out my operation.” He chuckled as he relaxed into the plush sofa and looked at her. “It ain’t the end of the world, I’m sure task force is just as fun. Probably get to shoot some people, arrest some people, make some new friends.”

“You’re _thriving_ right now--- You’re getting a kick out of this shit, Rio.” She side-eyed him before turning to face him. “It’s just business then huh? Nothing personal, just business. Right? Am I right? You just get off on being in charge of every single little thing, huh?”

Rio smirked, he knew she was pissed off, knew that she’d completely meltdown once she crossed the threshold into her home. That’s why he wasn’t too far behind her, watching her every move. The only thing that deviated was her swapping out her work vehicle for a shiny, burgundy G-Wagon, one that matched his. “Who’s bankrolling you?”

“What? What do you mean who’s bankrolling me? Who’s bankrolling _you_?” She dragged a hand down her face before she shook her head, leaning closer to him. “Don’t dodge my questions. Why did you fuck me over like that?”

“Fuck you over?” He chuckled. “Nah, you were getting too close, you were going to fuck me over. I just need a few more months and then you can shut things down, darling.” He trailed his fingers through her hair before tugging gently. “Who’s bankrolling you? You want me to believe you can afford two G-Wagons and this place on your salary? I’m not stupid.”

Camilla looked at him carefully before she pushed his hand away from her. “Don’t worry about it, Rio. It doesn’t concern you. Plus, why were you even following me, to begin with?”

“I knew you’d be upset,” He gave her a small smile. “Didn’t want my girl going through all of this alone but now I’m thinking you’ve got some shit that you’ve been hiding from me and that’s making me feel some type of way.”

“I’m an open book but I’m not going to tell you anything when you’re asking out of annoyance,” She rested her hand on his face and kissed him. “You used to bankroll me remember? You’d spoil me rotten and then you’d take me to your place and we’d fuck until we were both too satisfied to open our eyes. We’d wake up in the morning and shower together, fucking one last time before we both had to get back to reality.” She kissed him again and smiled. “I bankroll myself. If you don’t believe me, check my accounts and my investments. Check out the inheritance that my grandmother left me. You taught me well.”

“Too well,” He pulled her onto his lap and pushed her hair over her shoulders as she let his hands fall to her hips. “What? Don’t like it when I get jealous, for a minute there, I thought you were going to tell me that you got some poor sucker financing this lifestyle of yours.”

She shook her head as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. “Nah. It would be stupid to expect a man to take care of me. I like to spoil myself, I deserve everything I’ve gifted myself.” She ran her thumbs over his lips before smiling. “I’m happy to help you with whatever you need while you get back on your feet.” She felt his lips on her neck and let out a soft sigh as his teeth dragged against her skin. “I _**need**_ you.”

Rio pulled back as he eyed the woman carefully. “Well, that’s just too bad then huh?” He smirked as he gently nudged her off of his lap. “I got some business to handle, it’s not personal though.” He stood up and kissed her head. “I’m sure you can figure it out since you like taking care of yourself.”

**\---**

“Elizabeth,” Rio slid onto the barstool, folding his on the bar in front of him as he kept his gaze forward, taking in the shelves of liquor. “What’s with the late-night summons?” He didn’t mind, usually, it made for great banter, discovery and some new light on their personal relationship. “Business? Pleasure? Both?”

Beth looked at him before looking back at the glass that was nestled in her hands before shaking her head slowly. “It’s bad, you know? _This._ ”

“What’s this?” He finally met her eyes before tilting his head slightly. “I’m all ears, let me hear all that’s on that mind of yours. I can see it all over that pretty little face that you’re going through it.”

“It was business, what I did was business.” She blurted out. “It was a business move so I could be free of you, so we could be free of you. We needed to do this for us and just with us.”

“Oh, you thought you could just get rid of me and you be the boss of the operation?” He chuckled slightly. “So, I got a boss right, that boss would’ve come sniffing around had I actually died you know? If I never resurfaced. You made a mess but don’t worry, you’re my girl and I’m going to clean it up.”

“It can’t work like that.” She shook her head as she felt him stroke her cheek, the feeling familiar but foreign at the same time. “There’s no winning for us, for me.”

Rio nodded slowly. “But I’ll win though,” He smiled. “That’s what counts, right? That I win and no one loses--- their life.” He stood up, throwing a few twenties on the bar. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got places to go, people to see.”

**.  
.**

“Who is that?” Annie looked out of the window, her face partially covered by her hood as she watched the woman pull Rio into the home. “Is that his boss?”

“Looks more like a booty call to me,” Ruby rolled her eyes and scoffed. “It’s not that far fetched , it’s not like he’s an ugly dude. He’s just a bad dude.”

“A very bad dude with a very scruffy voice,” Annie nodded slowly. “I like when he says ‘ey ladies.” She smiled. “What? There’s nothing wrong with finding positives in someone _that_ bad.”

Beth shook her head as she continued to watch the house, hoping that Rio would appear sooner rather than later. She knew they had no reason to follow him but she needed to see where he had been hiding out and get answers. “I don’t know, we don’t even have any idea if his boss is local or not.”

“I say we march right up to the front door and ask to use the restroom.” Annie sighed. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist not finishing up the slurpee.”

“Pee in the cup,” She glanced back at her younger sister. “We’re not going up to the house, he’s in there and she could be dangerous.”

“I’m more civilized than that.” She scoffed. “Turn the music up, I don’t want you guys to hear me.”

“Step out of the van,” Ruby looked at Annie. “You might get some on the seats.”

“She’s not wrong.” Beth watched as the garage door opened slightly, revealing an SUV that matched Rio’s save for the color, along with a car that suspiciously looked like an unmarked squad car. “Look, look, is that a police car?”

“You think they killed a cop and stole the car?” Annie leaned into the front seat. “No one chooses to just buy a car like that. Well, I’d take that car if I had no choice.”

“Hush,” Beth kept her eyes trained on the pair, watching as Rio and the mystery woman would gesture between the vehicles. “What do you think they’re talking about?”

“He’s mad that she has the cop car still and didn’t get rid of it, she’s asking him how the hell is she supposed to know how to get rid of something like that.” Ruby shook her head. “Looks like they’re a couple that’s just having an argument.”

“Definitely a lovers’ quarrel.” Annie threw the cup out of the window. “Should we leave before or after they start having sex? I’m really impartial if you ask me.”

“They wouldn’t just start having---.” Beth shook her head slowly. “Nevermind, I think that’s our queue to leave.” 

“No, no, we’re invested, let’s watch.” Annie nodded eagerly. “It’s a free show.”

She shook her head again as she pulled away. “We got to forget about this--- We’ve learned nothing tonight.”

“We learned where he goes and that he’s an exhibitionist.” Ruby shrugged. “I think we’ve learned two very important things tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is me diving into this alternate universe of this very amazing show. I hope my take on this doesn't offend anyone, after all, it's for fun and you don't have to read it if you hate it. I've learned from Tumblr that Rio/OC is a huge no-no but I think it's cool to have him with someone other than Beth. Anyways, thanks for the support so far and I hope that this chapter was enjoyable.


	3. Favor

“Camilla,” Rio slid into the booth and smirked. “Isn’t it too stereotypical of a cop to be in the donut shop?” He watched her roll her eyes before he rested his hands on the table and shrugged. “I have a favor to ask of you-- Hear me out entirely before you shut it down.”

Camilla finished her donut before she started emptying packets of sugar into her coffee. It had been a long morning of doing absolutely nothing but home checks on kids who thought they were hard enough to be in gangs but broke down once they saw task force at their doors. All she wanted to do was go home, crawl into bed and rethink her career. “I’m all ears for now. Hopefully, this sounds better than the bullshit pleas of privileged white boys who want to play gangbanger.”

He laughed softly as he shook his head. “Oh, they wish they had an ounce of what it took to do what I do.” He pushed the tray of sugar and creamer away from Camilla, her coffee going from a deep brown to a light caramel color. “I think you’ve added enough.”

“Quit stalling, let me hear this favor of yours,” She stirred her coffee before taking a sip and smiling. “Yup, that’s what I need, a sugar rush and a caffeine rush all at once.”

“I need you to go shake up Beth,” He leaned forward, his chin resting on his hands as he eyed her. “Let her know that she’s being watched but don’t let her catch on to the fact that you’re a cop, make her think you’re with me or at least know me.”

The brunette laughed and shook her head. “You want me to go scare your little friend? What’s in it for me, it’s not like I can finally take revenge and shoot her, can I at least bring my gun along with me. Scare her a bit?”

“Whatever you want Camilla,” He winked at her. “I say do it in broad daylight, let her know you’re not afraid to get your hands dirty no matter how many people are around.” He sat upright and smiled. “I’ve seen you scare informants, I know just what you’re capable of and I need that right now. You can’t shoot someone like me and have it not come with consequences. Better yet, make her think that you’re after me and you won’t stop until you get to me. See if she’ll roll on me or protect me. I even got a present for the occasion, it’s on your bed.”

“Sure,” She finished off her coffee, not even bothering to put up any type of fight against his request. It was reasonable and sounded very much like something she’d do. Plus, she wanted to get her hands on Beth since the first time Rio had gotten caught up and she’s wanted to put a bullet between her eyes since she discovered Rio had been shot three times by the bitch. “You ever been told you’re a bit theatrical?”

“Just this one chick, pretty ass face, long flowing locks, curves for days, just too bad she’s got an attitude and is always giving me trouble.” He slid out of the booth and dropped a few bills on the table. “Have fun, I know you’ll do great.”

**.  
.**

Camilla smiled as she looked around at the store, it was quaint and cute, it had charm but it also had a good number of people looking around. It was the perfect set up for the perfect act of stupidity. She had gone home after work, finding not one gift but many gifts laid out on her bed. The one that was meant for this favor had been left dead center. The custom Kimber nine-millimeter was flashy and felt great in her hands.

She approached the front desk, a smile on her lips as she tapped the counter with her nails. “Excuse me, you make custom cards here, right?” She looked at the name tag. “Beth.”

Beth nodded slowly and smiled. “We do, what can I help you with? Birthday, wedding, love?” 

“Love, I want to get someone super special a love card,” She grinned as she grabbed the notepad and pen that were on the counter. “I haven’t seen him in forever, he kind of disappeared on me, stupid to chase after him, I know but I want to try one last time. He’s a sucker for sentimental gifts.”

“Write down what you want it to say, we’ll pick out some card blanks and Lucy will be able to write it up for you.” She grinned. “No judgment here, just keep in mind, if it fails, you can move forward and find someone else.”

Camilla nodded slowly as she started to write on the paper. “Dear babe, dear honey, Hey babe--- No, no, too juvenile. I’ll just use his name. Rio, I hope this card finds you well, it’s been six months and still no word, I don’t deserve it? Is it cheesy to use song lyrics in a heartfelt letter?” She smirked as she looked up to see Beth just blinking at her. “What, you don’t think he’ll like it huh? What would you recommend, weren’t you a friend of his?”

“Why are you here?” Beth asked in a hushed whisper. “I have no idea where he’s at.”

She clicked her a tongue a few times. “Listen, Rio owes me some money and I’m here to collect. He can’t keep running from me forever, he’ll have to settle his debts eventually.” She shook her head slowly. “You own this place?”

“No, I just work here.” Beth ran her hands over her apron, hoping to staunch the sweat as she nervously continued to watch the brunette. “If he owes you money, then that’s between you and him.”

“I guess so,” Camilla brandished her gun and shrugged. “Or, how I see it is, that if his associates start to drop, maybe it’ll chase him out of hiding. As you said, it’s between me and him but a little encouragement never hurt anyone.” She smirked as she rested her hands on the counter. “It’s business, it’s nothing personal, I don’t know who you are, you seem like you’re a nice lady but you’re involved with some dark shit. I need my money and I need it now. I’ve held off long enough.” She dropped her left hand before bringing it back up to set the gun on the counter. “I’ve got no reason not to shoot you right here and now.”

“There are people in here, you wouldn’t get away quick enough,” Beth spoke to gritted teeth, her eyes shifting between the rose gold pistol on the counter to Camilla. The gun alone tying her to Rio. “I don’t know where he is but maybe my tail could tell you. He sits in his car and he reports all of my moves to Rio, he’ll no doubt tell Rio and Rio will be pissed off.”

An evil cackle left the brunette’s lips before she gestured out of the window, “The guy in the black car? Honey, it’s sweet that you believe I didn’t already take care of him before I walked in here. You think that Rio is bad, I suggest you rethink that.” She tucked her hair behind her ears and licked her lips. “I’ll give you an hour to make him turn up, I can wait.” She chuckled as she shrugged. “What? Don’t have him on speed dial?”

“No,” Beth let out a slow breath as she looked at the woman. “I don’t have him on speed dial, no one even uses that these days. I don’t know how to get a hold of him. He usually pops up when he needs something. That’s how it works. I can’t get him here in an hour.”

“Too bad,” She huffed. “Okay, for now, I’ll let it go but if you see him, tell him Muerte is looking for him. I’ll be seeing you around though, Beth _Boland_. Does your husband still work at that hot tub place? Your kid is on the same soccer team as Rio’s kid Marcus right? What’s her name again, _Jane_? Is that right? We’ll be in touch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while. life has been absolutely crazy. I'm trying my best to set this up for a big move from one of the characters. if you're reading this, I hope you're doing well.


	4. Muerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things with everything that is going on. It's nice to toss myself into this fictional world and create a happy place. Thanks for sticking around if you're still reading, also hi to any new readers. Feel free to leave comments.

“She’s shaken up real bad,” Rio looked at Camilla who was laid out in the middle of her living room floor, her eyes closed as she raised and lowered her legs slowly. “I don’t know why you call me the theatrical one when you told her that _Muerte_ was looking for me. Nice touch by the way.”

Camilla opened her eyes slowly before she shrugged, it had been a week since she took care of the favor and a week since she had last heard from and seen Rio. She was irritated, to say the least, but she wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of hearing her admit to missing him. “It was fun, I got carried away.”

“She assumed you’d have my neck tattoo,” He stepped over her and looked down. “I told her you probably have it in a more conservative spot, like on your ass.” He chuckled as he lowered himself down and sat on her abdomen. “Don’t be mad at me, I was handling business.”

“I’m not mad at you, stupid.” She rolled her eyes as she supported herself on her elbows. “Irritated is the proper word. I’m irritated because the last time you disappeared you turned up after being shot.” She shook her head. “It was a scary moment to see you in that bed and even scarier to watch Turner try to use you to his benefit. It cost you a whole lot of business and revenue. It’s hurting you. You should take the G-Wagon and chop it, would that help? Taking mine and making money off of it. Insurance will pay it off.”

“Nah,” He stood up slowly before pulling her gently to her feet. “I am not getting you involved in my mess. I already pulled you too far in. You even went and gave yourself a street name. Muerte.”

She shrugged as she looked around. “I let myself get pulled in and I’m way into deep now to not see this shit through.” She sighed. “I want you to know that you had no true control over what I did or didn’t do.”

Rio smiled as he pulled her into a hug. “I know, independent woman and all of that shit.” He chuckled as he rocked them side to side. “You’re my girl and when I get back right, I’ll be taking care of you again.”

“Every woman is your girl.” She chuckled. “You’re a mess.”

“Nah, just the pretty ones with attitudes who think they know more shit than me.” He kissed her and smiled. “You’re an actual pain in my ass most days.”

“You’re a pain in my ass too,” She pushed his face away from hers. “What’s gonna happen next with Beth?”

He shrugged as he dropped lazily onto the sofa before pulling her down on top of him. “I got it under control, I promise--- Don’t look at me like that, it makes me feel bad when you look at me like that.” He watched her as she rested her head on his chest before he wrapped his arms around her and sighed. In all his years, he never figured he’d want to settle back down or even date. He knew she wasn’t pressuring him into anything and more so, she was letting him be himself without any type of restrictions. She understood how it all worked, he didn’t know if that was because of her being a police officer or if it was how she was brought up, which was still a bit of a mystery, he knew she was raised by her grandmother but not much past that. “Do you think there will ever be a time where you can’t stand with me?”

“Yeah,” She whispered as she listened to the soft thump of his heart. “If you don’t kill Beth, I’d probably just walk away, that’s it---” She paused momentarily. “I get it, it’s business and you need to get back onto your feet but I’d rather you put a bullet between her eyes and let me get you back on your feet. All legal revenue, all debts paid, no targets on your head anymore.”

He tensed up slightly before relaxing, he knew how strongly Camilla felt about Beth walking, talking, breathing and simply existing still. He got it, he understood where she was coming from but he couldn’t bring himself to kill her just yet. He had to be honest at least with himself, she was needed, she was currently an asset to his end game. “Cam, I know it doesn’t make sense but I have to keep your true connection to me private. We start making brash moves and it’ll be easier for people to link us and start looking into the both of us. You need to keep your career, you worked hard.”

“You worked hard for yours too and she set you back a few hundred moves,” She looked up at him. “If she were a man, you would’ve killed her already but since she’s a woman, you’ve got a soft spot for her. Don’t get offended because it’s the damn truth and it was literally almost the death of you. I hope you can get it all back in order Rio, I really do.”

**—**

Rio swayed his legs side to side as he sat on the countertop. He was watching Camilla intently, a small smile on his lips as she moved through the kitchen effortlessly. This was the first time in a long time that someone was cooking for him. He had turned up to her home after being gone for three days, instead of being upset, she had welcomed him in. Proceeded to strip him down and that was that.

“I never got paid in food for making a woman cum before.” He smirked as she glanced at him. “What?”

Camilla rolled her eyes as she finished plating the food. “It’s our thing, you disappear, you turn back up, we have sex. Usually, we order take out but I figured I would change it up. A home cooked meal seems more personal than eating out of takeout containers.” She smiled. “Come on, we have to figure it out eventually.”

“You’re my girl,” He hopped off the counter, adjusting the joggers that were hanging loosely. “I mean it when I say it. I’ve done a lot of shit but it hasn’t ruined the fact that you’re my girl. I love you, iight?”

She smiled and nodded slowly. “Yeah, I know you do.” She kissed his arm and shrugged. “I love you too or whatever.” She winked at him as she picked up the plates and started to walk towards the living room. “We’ll eat and put on some crime documentary until you have to go.”

Rio sat down on the sofa and smirked. “I don’t know why you blush when you say that.” He held up her left hand. “I’m engrained on you forever.”

“I was drunk, sue me.” She yanked her hand away and smiled. “Listen, I don’t know where we’ll end up in a month let alone six months but if we do have some sort of falling out, I hope it’s violent and theatrical.”

“Oh, I’m sure we’d go out with a bang.” He chuckled as he glanced over at her. “It will be very on brand for us.”

Camilla took a swig of her beer and grinned. “It would be absolutely poetic if your little friend took us out.” She shook her head. “I think she has it in her. I think if I cross paths with her again, she’s going to be ready for me.”

“Yeah, she probably is looking for you.” He shrugged. “I think it’ll all be fine. Don’t know why she’d be going around looking for a woman who called herself Muerte.”

“Never going to let me live it down huh?” She laughed. “It was the only Spanish I knew at that moment. I am entirely sure that it’s easier for someone to Google a Spanish word than a word from my native tongue.”

Rio smirked. “That’s true. I’m picking the documentary.” He grabbed the remote from her. “Gonna watch one about the mafia, gotta refresh my memory on what not to do.”


End file.
